My story
by alexandrapopovici
Summary: This is a story based on real life. Me and Andrea are best-friends, classmates, we are never going out one without each-other.. until this boy, John comes into Andrea's life and then in mine. See what is happening furthermore by reading my story :D .


**Chapter I.**

**-Beginning-**

Here is my story. Hi! I am Alexandra and I am 16 years old. I'm almost a blonde and I have brown eyes. Nothing special with me, nothing special from first sight. I have two signs from chicken pox, one is exactly placed on my nose and the second one is placed on my forehead. I hate these signs even if some people say that they are giving me a special air from the rest of the girls. I'm not special, I have no idea why people consider me special. I am going to tell you about my summer holiday, and obviously my story involves a boy. So, here we go. It all started when this boy, John, began to write to my best friend , Andrea. After a time she began to ask me advises and tell me: "Oh my God, Alexandra, a boy called John is writing me constantly! What should I do?" I told her to meet him and see if she likes him. She was so enthusiastic and I was very happy for her! She started to date him, and she quickly fell in love with him. In that time I had a boyfriend too, Alex. After I broke up with him I was preoccupied about another Alex from my school. He was one year older and i was fascinated about him. I was getting butterflies when he was walking near me, and I don't want to mention what was happening in my stomach when he was smiling at me. Time passed away until summer, and after some fake hopes with Alex I decided to forget him. I was expecting nervous my trip to Turkey and I was waiting for holiday to begin. I kept my happiness inside. I was going out, I was chilling with my friends, nothing to worry. One day, I got poked on Facebook by someone. When I looked at the list, I saw my best-friend boyfriend, John. He poked me and because I am vengeful , I poked him back. After my first poke back, he asked me exactly this thing: "Poke war?". In my mind I was something like: "Why is he thinking that he is going to win?". And so, we started to fight on Facebook. After a few or more pokes, we started to talk to find more common interests. He saw a draw made by me , posted recently on Facebook with one gaming character. He asked me if I was playing that game and after a short time we started talking every day on Skype playing both that game in a team. The game end up as a pretext for us to talk. One day he even said that he just want to talk to me. I was a bit confused about what was going on between me and my best-friend boyfriend. I was thinking that if I'm going to tell her that I am talking to him, I'm going to lose her trust and his also. I started to wait that moments when I was hearing his voice, I started to wait for spontaneously calls, I started to care about him. I knew it wasn't ok. But also I started to help Andrea with her relationship. When she was annoyed by the way he was writing to her, I was quickly sending a message to him with what he should answer to her or what he should write to her, to make her and their relationship work. Everything was ok. I was helping him without her knowledge. Again I was feeling bad because I wasn't telling her, but also I knew that if I am going to tell her: "Hey, Andrea, I'm helping your boyfriend when you have fights." Wasn't a very inspirational thing. So I kept all inside me. Holiday was coming slowly. Our conversations never stopped. I started to consider him a best friend after a short time, I could tell him everything and he was telling me everything. John was using from the first time the same language with me. We started to talk about everything that I liked and everything that he liked. He was funny, he was intelligent, he was cute, he was optimistic, and I started to like him. I have to say that John is a swimmer, and from this you have to understand about what I am talking. Six pack, brown hair and the most amazing eyes I have ever seen, turquoise eyes . Every time I look into his eyes, I feel free, I see the sky, I see myself in a mirror. Maybe my problem was my weakness. I knew I was in trouble when I realized what I am doing. I stopped. We stopped for a while that long late conversations. I was thinking about him more and more but I knew it was the most right thing that I have had ever done. So I decided to wait, because I knew that our situation is going to change sooner or later.


End file.
